The Assassin
by PeetoLove
Summary: ""Ladies and Gentle-men." Seneca Crane's soft, mellow voice booms through the arena. Clove stands proudly, smiling under her blood soaked face. "May I present to you the victor of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, Clove Hadely."" Victory from Clove's Point of View. Rated for violence.


_**The Assassin – Clove's Victory**_

__Knife in hand, the raven-haired girl stumbled through the brush. Her and Cato were the last two. The boy she once called her friend. He had abandoned her and Marvel to save to twelves. Should've known he'd fail.

She slips through the brush, meeting her former ally at the Cornucopia, where he lay slumped over Peeta who began tripping. He pulled him up agan, and she saw that the boy was pale and sickly looking, stumbling across the generic grass of the Capitol.

Everything was fake in the Capitol, and she loved it. It was pretty to Clove Hadely, seeing the different colors and sizes and shapes the Capitol's riches could buy. Cato on the other hand, despised every piece of District Two's precious Capitol.

After Clove had thrown a knife to Peeta's leg, Cato had rebelled against the group. Cato had always been a rebel, but leaving the careers was an absurdity. Something never done by a brute from District Two. But he'd befriended Peeta. Learned to care for him in a way he cared for no one else, because Peeta got it.

Clove approaches the boys with a smirk. Marvel had already slaughtered Katniss and her little ally Rue. Cato killed Marvel. Peeta... Wept into Cato's shoulder.

"Miss me, Cato, loverboy." She snickers, raising a dagger with a jagged edge. Her personal favorite.

Cato scowls at the sight of her and raises his sword. "Not at all." He hisses. Peeta frets, gripping Cato's arm as if it meant life.

Clove, with a swift swing, throws the knife at Peeta. Cato in the heat of the moment, shoves him out of the way. The dagger whirs past his eyes, leaving a deep gash in his cheek but nothing serious. Until she throws the next knife, that's when it gets serious.

Burying itself in Cato's heart, a shriek fills the air. Peeta lets out a blood curdling cry at the cannon's sound, and forces himself to his feet. He'd known it had to happen, bu he didn't want to lose the one person he'd grown to trust. Not now.

In a fit of rage he was able to stay on his feet, though he stumbled. Drawing a small knife, he charged at the young career, only to be met by another knife.

Clashing led to a bite on the arm from Clove, and a kick in the stomach from Peeta. The starving children just wanted to be home. To see their families. To live.

Clove dug a knife into Peeta's side. Another one of Peeta's heavy yelps hung in the air as he forced it out, watching Clove gasp at the boys strength. Even she was surprised t see him fighting.

"Oh come on loverboy." She laughs, regaining her sarcastic, rude, psychotic demeanor. "Do you honestly think you've got a chance against me?"

He scowls at her. "I made it this far, I intend on winning. For them." He states, taking a jab with his knife.

She dodges in her small fit of laughter. "_You _made it this far? _They_ got you this far. If it weren't for them, you'd be toast." She raises a knife swiftly to his throat. "Like you're about to be soon..."

They already are lifting Cato's body from the Earth, sending a wretched melancholy through Peeta. He couldn't just let the fact he was dead set in.

And neither could Clove. She truly would miss him. Truly didn't want him dead, but it had to be done. She deserved this, after all. After years of her life wasted training, she deserve it.

Raising the knife to his face, watching it scrape against the boys porcelain skin tainted by mud and leaves, she smirked. "Gonna cry?" She feigns a look of concern, wiping a lone tear off his angry face.

"I hate you." He growls. To Clove it's just the average insult. But Peeta had never hated anyone like Clove. He'd never even said those words before. They tasted foreign and like poison, but it was all to true. He hated Clove Hadely with every fiber of his being.

"Hate you too." She shoots him a cocky grin, burying her knife into the side of his lips. "But I can make sure you never throw insults around again, trust me."

She lets out a laugh full of evil, drawing blood as she circles his lips. Shrieks and grunts fill the air as as she finishes, blood tainting his lips and spilling into his mouth.

Peeta is speechless. And if he tried speaking, it'd just be more painful. He hated her more. For killing his best friend, the girl he loved, and just for being generally insane.

"No more kisses for you..." She smirks, drawing over his lips not hard enough to cut. "What a shame, too. You seemed to really love Katniss. Really care for the traitor." She wouldn't even let his name out. Not anymore, not ever again.

Peeta's scowl becomes more intense and loathing, which gives Clove signal to draw to his heart. Cutting a small incision down the side of his neck and to his heart.

"Any last words, loverboy?" She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of using his real name.

If his lips weren't paralyzed, Peeta would give some heart-wrenching speech on his life. But nothing could come out anymore. He was dead, for sure.

Clove laughed. The innocent District Twelve's last words were "I hate you." How fitting.

Preparing to thrust her knife in, Clove smirks. She did it. What she was born to do. Kill. Survive. Win.

A cannon blows and Peeta's lifeless body falls to the ground.

"Ladies and Gentle-men." Seneca Crane's soft, mellow voice booms through the arena. Clove stands proudly, smiling under her blood soaked face. "May I present to you the victor of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, Clove Hadely."

She already hears crowds roaring in the Capitol, chanting her name, fainting when they meet her. Fame, fortune, love. What she's always wanted...

The infamous assassin had won against all odds, and proud she was.


End file.
